Jembatan perdamaian
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: "KARENA SEJAUH APAPUN KITA TERPISAH, KITA AKAN TETAP PULANG. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga jembatan itu, jembatan impian kita."      persembahan untuk perjuangan Konan. Based on naruto chapter 509-511    Saran? kritik? Flame? Silahkan.. Yg pnting baca


**Sebenarnya ficy ini udah menjamur agak lama di Lappie saya. Waktu itu sempat aku mau Publish, Cuma karena ada yang mendahului jadinya aku gak pede buat publishnya. Ceritanya mungkin mirip, karena fict itu juga mengambil konsep dari komik chapter 509-510. **

**Tapi biarlah, ini semua demi penghargaanku untuk perjuangan Konan yang begitu dahsyat.**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: ** Friendship/Angst

**Lemon Kurang Asem**

**Mempersembakan**

'**Jembatan Menuju Kedamaian'**

Kini aku berdiri tanpa gentar sedikitpun. Hujan yang turun mengguyur seakan tak mampu memadamkan kobran semangatku sekarang. Tatapan mataku kuarahkan tajam kearah orang itu. Madara Uchiha.

Dari lubang celah di topengnya, dapat kulihat mata terkutuk itu. Mata khas keluarga Uchiha. Madara Uchiha yang selama ini menjadi orang di balik layar mulai muncul di permukaan dan menghancurkan tujuan sebenarnya dari Akatsuki. Akatuki yang kami bentuk. Akatsuki yang menjadi penopang harapan kami. Akatsuki milik Yahiko dan Nagato.

"Apa itu yang membuat kalian berdua yakin untuk mengkhianatiku? Satu pertanyaan…" kata sosok bertopeng itu. "… apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto itu benar-benar istimewa?" Madara terdengar sangat meremehkan.

"Dia berkepribadian baik. Itulah mengapa setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya membawa bunga yang dinamakan HARAPAN." Tanganku terangkat mengarah kepadanya. Chakraku mulai mengalir mengubah tubuhku menjadi lembaran-lembaran kertas.

"Hah… Kau mengkhianatiku tapi masih memakai jubah itu. Mungkin kau rindu dengan Akatsuki." Kata-katanya membuatku ingin membunuhnya lebih cepat.

"Akatsuki didirikan oleh Yahiko. Awan merah dalam jubah ini adalah symbol peperangan berhujan darah yang terjadi di desa hujan! Kau hanya mengikuti ekor Akatsuki. Jubah ini menggambarkan keadilan untuk kita, bukan milikmu." Kataku tajam. Ribuan kertas mulai menyebar disekitar tubuhku. Aku sudah siap melancarkan serangan.

"…dan Rinnegan adalah milik Nagato, Ninja Negeri Hujan. Matanya itu bukan milikmu." Berbagai gambaran mengenai perjuangan teman-temanku mulai memenuhi ruang di kepalaku.

"Matanya…ADALAH HARTA BERHARGA NEGERI KAMI." Teriakku sambil merapalkan Kamishuriken. Beribu shuriken kertas langsung melesat ke arahnya.

"Kheheheheh…Salah. Bodoh sekali manisku." Shuriken itu menembus tubuh Madara begitu saja. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan itu. Jurusnya sedikit banyak telah aku ketahui.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, meski kau akan segera mati." Aku menghentikan seranganku sejenak. Aku penasaran akan penjelasannya.

"Aku adalah orang yang memicu Yahiko untuk mendirikan Akatsuki." Katanya. Aku tidak percaya dengan pernyataannya itu. Setahuku kami sama sekali tak pernah bertemu apalagi kenal dengan Madara Uchiha sebelumnya. Aku yakin ia hanya membual.

"Dan… Akulah yang member Nagato Rinnegan." Kali ini aku betul-betul terkejut dengan pernyataaannya. Bagaimana bisa ia yang memberikan Rinnegan pada Nagato?

"Jadi sebenarnya aku sedang mengambil apa yang dulu menjadi milikku." Katanya dengan enteng. "Kau hanyalah gadis kecil bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa… Tapi sekarang gadis kecil bodoh yang tahu dimana Rinnegan Nagato disembunyikan. Dan yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang adalah menangkapmu."

Sudah cukup omong kosong ini. Kuedarkan kembali chakraku pada setiap lembaran kertas yang bertebaran di sekitarku. "Jangan remehkan kekuatan dari mata klan Uchiha, gadis kecil" kata Madara.

Dalam waktu sekejap mata, ribuan kertas membetuk sayap di punggungku. Aku terbang kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Disertai ribuan kertas lainnya yang menjadi senjataku. Kertas-kertas itu tetap saja menembus tubuh Madara. Kini ia terkepung oleh kertas milikku. Rencana yang telah kususun rapi akan mulai kujalankan.

"Sekarang.." kata Madara setelah jarak di antara kami begitu dekat. Sudah kuduga, ia akan menggunakan jurus antar dimensi miliknya. Ia menyedotku ke dalam pusaran itu beserta kertas-kertas senjataku.

"Kau telah tamat!" ucapnya dengan yakin. Tapi itu menurutnya, ia baru tersadar dengan kertas peledak yang kusertakan di dalam kertas biasa lainnya. Rencana ini telah aku susun dengan sempurna, apapun resikonya sudah aku petimbangkan. 'Aku akan membawamu menuju ke dunia yang selanjutnya bersamaku.'

**Flashback**

**Ruangan dengan penerangan seadanya. Disinilah kami sekarang. Di markas Akatsuki. Aku, Nagato, Yahiko dan anggota Akatsuki sedang rapat menyusun rencana selanjutnya dalam memenuhi misi perdamaian kami.**

"**Anggota kita yang lain gugur di sektor 7" kataku pada sang pemimpin, Yahiko. Pria itu menatap sedih pada kami. Perban masih membungkus kepalanya yang terluka. Luka bekas perjuangan kami beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Nagato yang duduk di sisiku-pun masih mengenakan perban menutupi luka di sepruh wajahnya. **

"**Aku akan pergi kesana siang ini. Semua daerah itu telah menjadi tempat perang gerilya… Kita harus mengambil tindakan." Kata Nagato bersemangat.**

"**Kau harus beristirahat, Nagato. Kau telah memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras." Mau tak mau aku harus menyetujui kata Yahiko. Belakangan ini, kekuatannya terus digunakan dalam pertempuran. Sehebat apapun Rinnegan dan jutsu-jutsunya, ia tetap harus menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Dan ini adalah salah satu permintaan dari seorang sahabat.**

"**T-tapi…"**

"**Aku bilang Istirahat, biar aku yang pergi." Yahiko lalu pergi keluar dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia berdiri di tengah hujan dan menatap kea rah langit. Dari kejauhan ia tampak seperti sedang…menangis.**

"**Berhati-hatilah, Yahiko!" **

**Ia menatapku. "Kau tak perlu mengantarku. Pergi dan rawatlah luka Nagato. Dia adalah anggota Akatsuki yang paling penting! Orang yang akan mengubah Negara ini…. Dan Dunia. Semua konsentrasi dan kekhawatiranmu seharusnya hanya kepadanya."**

"**Tapi, kau juga sama pentingnya… Semua yang bergabung dalam Akatsuki itu karena peduli padamu. Terlebih lagi Nagato.!" Aku harap Yahiko bisa mengurungkan niatnya. Ia dan Yahiko sama pentingnya. Kalian adalah sahabatku. Terlebih lagi Yahiko adalah cintaku.**

**Yahiko berbalik memungungiku. Ia tak mau menatap mataku.**

"**Nagato… Akan menjadi jembatan yang menyebrangkan kita menuju kedamaian yang sebenarnya. Tugasku adalah membantunya untuk menjaga jembatan itu tetap berdiri." Nada suaranya bergetar. Apa ia menangis?**

"**Yahiko…"**

**Ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih tetesan-tetesan hujan. Kepalany menatap langit mendung yang selalu memayungi Negara ini.**

"**Negara kita masih menangis. Masih menderita luka-luka ini. Aku sungguh membencinya, tapi sekarang aku akan menyelamatkan kita. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Ini seperti rengekan bayi. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya."**

"**Yahiko…" teriakku saat ia mulai beranjak pergi. Atap demi atap ia lompati menuju perjuangannya demi kedamaian. "…Berhati-hatilah." Kataku walaupun ia tak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Aku hanya menatap pungungnya yang semakin menjauh. Meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan kami.**

"**Tidak, dialah jembatan untuk menuju kedamaian yang sebenarnya. Tekadnya itu yang membimbing kita." Kata Nagato tiba-tiba. Ternyata ia mendengar perbincanganku bersama Yahiko tadi.**

"**Nagato…"**

"**KITA SEMUA PERCAYA PADA YAHIKO!" kata anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Mereka semua sudah berdiri di belakang Nagato. Mereka semua mendengar perbincangan kami.**

"**AYO PERGI SEMUANYA!" dan kamipun berangkat menyusul Yahiko. Sebagai satu TIM.**

'**YAHIKO dan NAGATO, aku berjanji akan membantu untuk menjaga jembatan kita tetap berdiri tegak dan kokoh!'**

**[end of flashback]**

Ribuan kertas itu berjatuhan bagai kelopak bunga yang gugur. Sebagian kertas sudah berubah hitam bekas terbakar. Berjatuhan hingga menyentuh permukaan air laut.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu juga… kau adalah anggota asli dari Akatsuki." Kata sosok jelmaan iblis yang sedang aku hadapi ini. Keadaannya cukup memuaskan bagiku. Topeng busuk yang selalu menyembunyikan wajah iblisnya kini sudah retak setengah memperlihatkan wajah bagian kanannya. Sebelah tangannyapun sudah hilang entah kemana akibat ledakan yang kubuat.

Akupun tak lebih baik darinya. Kertas-kertas hanya membentuk bagian tas tubuhku, dan sebagian wajahku. Sementara bagian tubuhku yang lain terhempas menjadi kertas dan beterbangan.

"Kau mencoba bunuh diri dan membunuh kita berdua saat aku mencoba untuk menyerapmu. Tapi kau gagal…" katanya dengan nafas memburu. Sharinggan miliknya menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku lebih cepat darimu… Aku telah ditelan ledakan ini. Terlebih lagi aku akhirnya menyelamatkanmu juga. Aku ingin ucapan 'Terima Kasih'. Itu perintah." Keadaannya saat ini masih jauh dari kata kalah. Aku tahu itu. Akupun mulai mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertas milikku.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan rencana kecilmu?" tanyanya meremehkan. Dan aku tak mengingkari kata-katanya. Ini masih rencana 'kecil' dan masih akan ada rencana yang lebih besar.

"Satu pertanyaan, Madara.." kataku sambil mulai membentuk kembali anggota tubuhku dari lembaran kertas.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mengerti kenapa kami mengkhianatimu?"

"Entahlah. Itu urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin.

Dan yang terakhir, lembaran kertas chakra mulai berputar dengan kecepatan penuh, membentuk lenganku kembali.

"KARENA DIRIMU ADALAH KEGELAPAN. Dunia tanpa cahaya dimana bunga akan layu dan mati." Ku kerahkan seluruh chakra dalam tubuhku demi rencana besar ini.

Dan dalam satu kali hentakan tangan, permukaan laut yang menjadi tempat Madara berpijak berubah menjadi lautan kertas yang siap menenggelamkannya kapan saja.

Madara terjatuh di belahan lautan kertas. Kini di sepanjang sisi tubuhnya, ia sudah diapit oleh dinding kertas buatanku. Ia tidak tingal diam, jutsu perpindahan dimensi miliknya mulai beraksi. Ia mulai memadatkan tubuhnya dan…

"BOOOOOOMMM"

"Aku tidak hanya duduk tenang-tenang saja selama ini di sisimu. Aku tahu persis kenapa perpindahan antar dimensimu gagal. Kau harus memadatkan tubuhmu sebelum menyerap dirimu sendiri. Dan akan makan waktu lebih lama lagi ntuk menyerap seseorang atau objek lain."

Madara terjatuh setelah ledakan itu. Tubuhnya makin terperosot jauh kedalam lautan kertas ini.

"Berbahaya sekali… Kalau tadi aku malah berusaha menyerap serangannya. Mungkin aku tidak akan lolos dari ledakan itu…" kata Madara.

"Dan kau hanya bisa menghilang paling lama lima menit dalam satu kesempatan!" perkataanku sukses membuat wajah Madara memucat sejenak. Ia tidak menyangka aku akan menyelidikinya sampai sejauh ini. Aku memang sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama. Hari dimana aku akan menyingkirkan kegelapan dari jembatan yang telah dibuat Yahiko dan Nagato. Sekalipun nyawa ini menjadi taruhannya.

Madara telah menyadari rencanaku. Ia telah melihat sebagian besar kertas peledak dalam lautan ini.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua ini… ENAM RATUS MILYAR LEMBAR kertas peledak… untuk membunuhmu. Cukup untuk SEPULUH MENIT LEDAKAN tanpa henti!"

Dan akupun membentuk segel itu..

"BOOOOOM"

"BOOOOOM"

"BOOOOOM"

"BOOOOOM"

"BOOOOOM"

"BOOOOOM"

"**Akulah yang mendorong Yahiko mendirikan Akatsuki"**

"**Akulah yang memberikan Rinnegan pada Nagato"**

"**Nagato… Akan menjadi jembatan yang menyebrangkan kita menuju kedamaian yang sebenarnya. Tugasku adalah membantunya untuk menjaga jembatan itu tetap berdiri."**

"**KITA SEMUA PERCAYA PADA YAHIKO!"**

'**YAHIKO dan NAGATO, aku berjanji akan membantu untuk menjaga jembatan kita tetap berdiri tegak dan kokoh!'**

"BABABABABABBOOOOOOM"

"**Yahiko dan Nagato telah melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan."**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

"**Mereka bukan anak buahmu! Apapun yang terjadi mereka akan selalu bertarung demi kepercayaan mereka berdua."**

"**KARENA ITULAH, TEKAD MEREKA SEKARANG TELAH DIWARISKAN. Tak akan kubiarkan kau merusaknya"**

""

Ledakannya telah berhenti. Sekarang chakra yang kupunya telah terkuras mendekati nol. Aku jatuh berlutut sambil berusaha menormalkan deru nafasku yang memburu. Kertaskupun sudah bertebaran jatuh melemas.

'Jurus kertas malaikatku sudah habis… tak kusangka akan menghabiskan banyak chakra. Tapi, sudah berakhir'

"Madara… Pasti sudah…"

"Mati?" kata suara itu dari arah belakang. Dan saat ini pula, aku seperti tertelan dalam kegelapan terdalam. Mematikan bunga harapan dalam hatiku.

"Kau seharusnya sudah mati… rencanaku ini sudah matang. Aku sudah berlatih berkali-kali untuk ini… seharusnya kau sudah terbunuh." Kataku masih tidak percaya.

"Izanagi."

"Jurus terlarang klan Uchiha yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghubungkan ilusi dengan kenyataan dengan imbalan kehilangan cahaya di mata selamanya."

"Jurus yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh seseorang dengan gabungan kekuatan dari klan Uchiha dan Senju!"

Sesuatu yang ditusukkan Madara pada tubuhku dari belakang mulai menyebarkan rasa sakit. Darah kental mulai menetes menyentuh air laut. Tetesannya-pun mulai keluar dari pinggir bibirku.

"Gabungan Uchiha dan Senju? Itu kekuatan Rikudo… kau tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu." Kataku.

"Fufufufu… Kau adalah mantan rekanku. Aku rasa kau punya hak untuk tahu sedikit tentang teknikku… dan sejrahku."

"Izanagi aslinya adalah jurus milik Rikudo Sennin untuk penciptaan. Klan Uchiha dan Klan Senju awalnya adalah satu dan sama. Sang Sennin yang merupakan wujud dua klan dan dua garis keturunan di dalam satu orang, menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk menciptakan banyak hal.

Dengan menurunkan imajinasi dan energy spiritual yang membentuk kekuatan 'Yin', dia menciptakan wujud dan bentuk dari ketiadaan dengan menurunkan daya hidup dan energy fisik yang membentuk kekuatan 'Yang'… dia memberikan nyawa pada wujud yang telah diciptakan sebelumnya. Bijuu merupakan salah satu ciptaannya dengan menggunakan elemen Yin-Yang dia menciptakan sembilan Bijuu.

Teknik yang membuat imajinasi menjadi kenyataan. Itulah Izanagi."

"Kau ini—ss-benarnya apa?" kataku sambil menahan sakit.

"Legenda mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Madara dikalahkan oleh Senju Hashirama… tapi apakah legenda tersebut benar? Pemenang sejati adalah dia yang memikirkan masa depan. Dan pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Aku melewati pertarungan tersebut untuk dapat mengakses kemampuannya. Aku adalah Madara Uchiha yang telah memperoleh kekuatan milik Senju Hashirama. Dua dari enam kekuatan Rikudo telah menjadi satu!"

Dengan kekutan yang tersisa, aku melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Madara. Menarik diri dari tikaman yang telah tertancap pada tubuhku. Beruntungnya, Madara tidak menusukkan benda itu di bagian vital. Itu karena ia masih membutuhkan informasi penting dariku.

Aku berlari mengambil jarak darinya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Nagato sebentar lagi. Saat itu kalian bertiga akan selamanya bersama. Sambil menyesali keputusan kalian untuk mendengar ocehan bodoh dari Naruto. Tidak ada yang namanya Kedamaian ataupun Harapan! Nagato mempercayai Naruto hanya untuk menghibur dirinya yang menyedihkan."

'Itu tidak benar. Impian dan tekad mereka adalah hal yang selalu kujaga. Tapi… peranku berakhir disini. Naruto mungkin kau benar-benar mampu mewujudkannya.'

"Hujannya berhenti?" Madara menatap langit.

Aku berbalik menghadapinya. Sisa-sisa kekuatanku masih ada. Aku tak boleh menyerah.

"Tekad Yahiko, Nagato dan… Naruto akan menjadi jembatan yang membawa perdamaian."

Dengan sisa chakra, aku mengeluarkan beberapa puluh lembar kertas. Kertas itu bergerak memutar dengan kecepatan menggila. Pantulan cahaya matahari pada kertas membentuk warna pelangi.

'Terima kasih Nagato, kematianmu memperbarui harapanku.'

"Aku tak peduli meskipun angin menghancurkanku! Aku akan menghentikan…ghack" kata-kataku terhenti. Madara mencekik leherku. Kertas itupun kembali berjatuhan.

"Kau menyebutku kegelapan bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu layu. Akan kuambil jembatan pelangimu itu serta ketujuh warnanya dan meletakkannya di dalam kegelapan. Saat ilusiku ini berakhir, hidupmu juga akan berakhir." Dan Madara-pun mulai membaca informasi itu dengan jurusnya.

Setelah itu, semuanya pun mulai terasa gelap….

"**Ayo pergi Nagato, Konan."**

"**Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini untuk mewujudkan cita-cita kita."**

"**Dan suatu hari, ketika sudah tercapai…"**

"**Sejauh apapun kita terpisah satu sama lain…"**

"**KITA AKAN PULANG."**

"…**dan kami bertiga akan merayakan tugas yang telah berhasil."**

"**Benar.."**

"**Yeah. Benar juga kau Yahiko."**

"**Kita harus undang guru Jiraiya juga."**

**.**

**THE END**

**No coment dah pokoknya. Chapter ini membuatku selalu terharu ketika membacanya.**

**Mau saran, kritik atau flame silahkan saja.. lewat review yaw!**


End file.
